jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
My Jurassic Park!
Stop 1:Velociraptor As you look beside you you see a pack of 12 Velociraptor wandering.We have put guns that will keep them calm so they won't esacpe and cause deaths all over the park. Stop 2:Carcharodontosaurus Carcharodontosaurus,The 3rd largest carnivore ever shared The African plains with the African king,Spinosaurus.They did fight over food but we have separted them so if they break out they would not fight and destory the park. Stop 3:Triceratops Here is the most famous herbivore ever.A herd of Triceratops.They will get sick every once in a while,like our Stegosaurus.1 of the plants has poison which gets them sick. Stop 4:Stegosaurus As you look beside you you see a herd of 43ft long Stegosaurus.Like our Triceratops they get sick evey once in a while because of the plant poison. Stop 5:Sarchosuchus As you look to your left,you see a dead Ournosaurus being fed upon by our 55ft long,17 ton Sarchosuchus.We had to work very hard to get the la rgest crocodian ever as there was a contest and Ingen barely won it.It lived in the same time as Spinosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus and they had multiple fights. Stop 6: Giganotosaurus Our Giganotosaurus is one of the largest dinosaurs ever.Argentinosaurus was killed by this dino mostly for prey.Its biggest weakness is it's throat because it can easliy be puntcurd. Stop 7:Deinosuchus A smaller version of Sarchosuchus is Deinosuchus.Some sciensts don't think that this croc is real,it's just a Sarchosuchus.They are almost as big,being 40-50ft long and 14.4-15.5 tons. Stop 8:Megalodon Here is our underwater tank.Megalodon is so big that you can see it easily.There's our 240ft long Megalodon!Megalodon could kill anything in the world and it was strong engouh to where it could break through anything.Whoa! That was demonstration of the Megalodon's awesome power. Stop 9: Allosaurus Our Allosaurus pack is one of the fastest dinosaurs in our park.We have discovered that they hunt,mate,and breed in packs so we have made an Allosaurus pack.It was a smaller version of T rex U,which we will show later on in the tour. Allosaurus is 46FT long. Stop 10:Pliosaur and Tylosaur Cove Here is another part of our Underwater tank, The Pliosaur and Tylosaur cove! Pliosaurs range in all sizes, from the 53ft long Kronosaurus to the 130ft long Predator X.Here is our 100ft (Lio) and 130ft long (Pread X) Lioplureodon and Predator X. Lio was used by some people, along with Preadtor X,to become a enemy of Megalodon, but Meg was so strong that rarely it was killed by anything expect another Megalodon, and occasionally, a pack of Predator X. Look, here comes our Tylosaurus and Kronosaurus. Tylosaurus was bigger than Kronosaurus, who was 53ft long, but Tylo was 71ft long. Now our 3rd part of the tank. Stop 11:Plesiosaurs Our Plesiosaurs range from The 23ft Loch Ness Monster to the 104ft long Mauisaurus, which were main Tylosaurus prey. Here comes our Cryptosaurus and Elasmosaurus, Crypto is 39ft long while Elasmo is 90ft long. Now our Mauisaurus and Nessie are here too! Northosaurus was an ancient aquatic reptile. Now comes the last part of the tank! Stop 12:Utah/Megaraptor and Squid/Turtle Cove If you look up you can see 19ft long Utah and 20ft long Megaraptors wandering and to the left our Squids and Turtles! Our Collosal Squid and Giant Squid, now being fed are 60ft long and 55ft long.Our Turtles are the 15ft long Archelon and 10ft long Henodus along with our 8ft long Dimeotrdon and 15ft long Edaphosaurus. We have a present place for animals where real animals are shown. Also our Oxalaia Rex and Spinosaurus Rex are shown here. Stop 13: Oxalaia Here is our 30ft tall 65ft long Oxalaia! It is very large, and is the King of the Mutant Dinosaurs, however on the last of this tour, we will see the last living mutant, of a usually weaker creature... Stop 14:Spinosaurus Robustus Stop 14: Spinosaurus Spinosaurus Robustus is 80ft long being a star dinosaur. Look, here it is. It's claws are weapons and the teeth were found out to be serreted. The sail was used for defense, a cooling system and a Spinosaur chick magnet. If the skin of the sail was ripped off, then something bad would happen to Spino and if it falls very hard, it will die due to Spinosaurus' ribcage being located in his sail. Stop 15: Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus Here we have a small family of Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus. They are 25 feet tall, 65 feet long, and 20 to 40 tons, but they now appear to be running away. The scary creature, happens to be our main attraction, the 65ft tall, 85ft long,and 80 ton Mutant Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus! It has been attacked by multiple dinosaurs during it's lifetime, and has killed all of them with ease. It's bite force is a whopping 100 tons, however, 100 tons less than Megalodon. It can also catch anything it wants, it's top speed being 300 mph,being the fastest animal on Planet Earth!Ladies and Gentlemen,Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus!!! Finish Hoped you liked the tour,if you need a meal go to our 5 star Triassic,Jurassic and Creatous Cafe,where the entire underwater tank is located and you can view the animals by yourself with no cost, however it costs $20 to feed the animals. Hope you enjoy your stay here at Jurassic Park! Category:Biological Preserve